Twilight Ash
by MaskedGallade
Summary: Ash Is in the Twilight world with his newest friend Midna. They have to battle the Twilight worlders and make friends with creatures Ash never saw before.


**Twilight Ash**

**Hey everyone. MaskedGallade here. Since I got a Zelda Skyward Sword for some time, I thought I should make a Pokémon and Zelda story. And a few days after I got the Zelda Twilight game I decided to make the game crossover with Pokémon. By the way Link won't be on here to tell you future in this story but Zelda and Midna will be on here. So I hope everyone has a good time and good adventure because it's Pokémon Time!**

**XXX**

**Chapter 1: First meeting and deal!**

**XXX**

Midna pants as she is running away from shadow creatures that are chasing her. A fire arrow zoomed past her she was a size of a human. "I'm…I'm not sure…how…much….more I…can...take," she said as was tired for running for so long. A rider beast in armor was riding on a big boar was in the lead after her as there was beasts in mouth masks shooting arrows and riding boars following their leader who was in armor. Midna saw that she had no choice but she had to get away from the beasts or they would get her. She grabbed something from her pouch and put it on her head as it was some kind of part mask. She stopped and put her hands together. A huge blast came from her and it hit the beasts and boars making them fall back and hurt from the blast as they were unconscious and some dead. Midna appeared in a forest, she fell on her knees tired and then fell unconscious. She glowed and turned into an imp like creature.

XXX

It was almost evening as the sun was setting and he was setting up his sleeping bag. Ash was traveling by himself without Pokémon because he doesn't not only his Pokémon strong but he wants to become strong himself. He only took two pairs of clean clothes, a fire starter, a sleeping bag, a first aid kit, some food, a water jug, a few kitchen utensils, and 6 empty Pokeballs in case he met wild Pokémon that want to be his friend in his camping bag. After he set up his bag he grabbed some stone rocks and put them in a circle for a fire pit. He went to the forest to look for some berries. He found a few Oran berry's, a tomato berry, and few Cheri berry's. He went to for some more, until he heard something like a sigh. Ash stopped and looked around. "Hello? Who's there?" He asked. No sound replied. As Ash was about to go, he saw a burnt part on a tree trunk. He went to take a closer look at it and then something caught his eye. What he saw seemed a blue creature in black clothing and in a part of a mask as it had red hair that reached to its neck. "Wha? What is that?" He asked. He put the berries into his pouch and kneeled in front of the creature. He saw the creature was hurt badly so he grabbed the creature into his arms and he headed to camp.

XXX

Midna opened her eyes weakly, she lifted her arm and looked at it as it was wrapped in a strange white cloth on her wrist to her elbow. She tried to get up but she couldn't do it without grunting in pain a little. She looked at her surrounding and saw it was night and the fire almost dead as the charcoaled wood showing light still burning a little bit. She saw she was in a sleeping bag. She heard silent breathing of someone still sleeping. She looked and was surprised to see a human sleeping against a tree nearby. His hat looked like it was about to fall off. She was amazed that a simple human helped her injuries. She saw her injuries were mostly healed. She wondered how her injuries healed fast without using her powers. She got up and she got ready to leave but she felt guilty as she didn't pay him back for him helping her. She grabbed the sleeping bag and opened it. Her hair turned into a giant hand and grabbed Ash gently. She put Ash into the sleeping bag and closed it, then started to float away. She stopped looked back as she was 5 yards away from where she left him. "I hope we meet again," She said with a smile. Then she left.

XXX

Ash opened his eyes and he was surprised he was in his sleeping bag. "How did I get in here and where did the creature go?" Ash wondered out loud. Ash sighed then got out of his bag. He started to put away his camping stuff and cleaned the pot from last night. After he finished putting the stuff in his bag he put it on his back and started down a trail. _Snap! _Ash quickly turned around and saw nothing but a snapped twig behind him. Ash who was nervous continued down the trail until he heard another snap. He looked back and then there were a few more snaps around him. "Is…anyone there?" Ash said a little scared. Nothing. Ash sighed in relief and when he turned around he was quickly grabbed and slammed against a tree as his bag fell off and a creature's hand around his throat. Ash saw and was scared as three creatures that looked the same as two was surrounding Ash and one holding Ash on his throat. The creatures were black and their faces looked like shields with a swirl on the face like shield. No eyes, ears, nose, or moth but their rest of their body looked like a little humanoid of shadow skin.

"Who are you human?" the one holding Ash said in what sounded like English. "He said, who are you?" said the one on the left of Ash. "My-my name is A-Ash Ketchum," Ash said a little scared. "We are looking for a blue imp like creature. Her name is Midna. Have you seen her?" The first said. "What if I don't want to cooperate?" Ash asked curiously. The third formed his fingers into claws. "Then we will have to kill you!" The first said. Ash gulped because he met the creature they were talking about last night, so either he should tell them or be killed, he didn't want to tell them that he met her because if he did he didn't want them to chase after her. He knew they would kill her and he didn't know the creature was a she. Ash had no choice.

"Well? Tell us or die!" the second said. Ash gulped. "I…I haven't seen her," Ash finally said. "You're lying!" the third said. The one holding Ash started choking him. _Gasp! _Ash was having trouble breathing as the creature was choking him as Ash tried to take the hand off that was choking him..

XXX

Midna watched in horror as the creature started to choke Ash. She was surprised he tried to lie to save her, she had to do something but what? A fourth black shield like face creature came from a portal from above them. "Stop! The king wants us to take a human to the Twilight world!" the forth said. The first let go of Ash and Ash fell to the ground unconscious from the lack of air in his lungs. Midna wanted to do something but she couldn't because there was only one of her and four of them. "Why does the king need a human?" The first said. "Not sure but I just follow the kings orders," the forth said. "Alright. You, grab the kid and let's go!" The first said. The third grabbed Ash and the four creatures with Ash warped into the portal. Midna took her chance and went into the portal without being spotted.

They appeared near a prison and the third dropped Ash. "Why did you drop him!" the first yelled. "Look!" third said and pointed the dropped Ash. Midna appeared when the third creature dropped Ash and was shocked as the other creatures were. Ash was covered in yellow light and then when the light disappeared Ash was now a black wolf with glowing paws and part of his forehead and tail. "How did that happen!" the second said. "I don't know but I need to tell the king of this!" the fourth said. The fourth ran off to tell the king and the second and third put Ash who now turned into a wolf into a cell and put a foot shackle on his front right leg. The first started to go into another portal with the other two and they were gone. Midna Silently floated in front of Ash's cell and waited for him to wake up. Melinda thought of something and she smiled and frowned at the idea she had but she decided to do it.

XXX

Ash slowly opened his eyes, he saw the cell door in front of him and no one else besides him. He yawned and as he got up he heard the shackle. He looked and saw it was attached to a wolf leg. His eye's widened as he saw the wolf leg was his leg! "What happened to me!" He barked in surprised like a wolf. "Eeh hee hee!" a famine voice giggled out of nowhere. "Who's there!" Ash growled. He was surprised he growled, guess the wolf part has that for an instinct. A figure appeared in front of Ash and he immediately recognized her. "Midna? What are you doing here, you need to run before they know you're here!" Ash barked. Midna scratched under Ash's chin and now is a wolf like creature it felt good. "If you want to get out you got to make a deal with me. Do you agree boy?" she said. Ash was surprised but he nodded. Midna somehow broke the chain that was connected to the shackle that was on Ash's leg somehow with her hands. The shackle stayed on his leg with a few chain pieces, as he was about to thank her he saw her pass through the cell door. "How? How did you do that?" Ash barked.

"Sorry boy, but I don't speak wolf. Now try to find a way to come to me from that cell," she said. Ash was a little surprised but he decided to find a way out. He looked but couldn't find an opening. He saw a box and wondered he could move it. Ash ran to it and somehow broke it when he hit it. Then behind the destroyed box was a hole in the cell door. Ash grunted a little as he tried to go through it. After he got through he walked to where Midna was floating. Midna disappeared and Ash looked around worried where she could have been. Ash grunted as something hit his back. He looked to see what it was and saw it was Midna sitting on his back. "Now boy. For the rest of the deal you have to be my servant until the king is defeated forever. Remember a deal is a deal," she said Into Ash's ear.

Ash couldn't believe what the deal was but she was right, a deal is a deal. Ash grunted but Midna pet his head to help him make him feel better and it did a little. "Now boy. Be happy that you aren't in that prison cell anymore. Okay now… huh?" She said as Ash's vest appeared on him suddenly appearing. "What's this? How did this get on you? Ah well, we'll deal with it later. And it also looks cute on you on your wolf form. Whoops!" too late she said that as Ash heard it. Ash looked at Midna as she tried to hide her face from blushing. "Alright boy, let's go," she said. Ash with Midna on his back ran through the prison as they saw weird black spots floating in the air until they stopped when they saw a weird green flame in the air in front of them. "It's a spirit boy. You can use your senses," she replied. Ash didn't know how to do it but suddenly he saw a lot of blue and black and the green flame turned into a look through green soldier frightened. "What are these creatures?" he said. Then the area went back to the black spots floating in the air thing again and the soldier turned back into a green flame.

"What was that?" Ash barked. "Seems there are more than those four we met earlier are in this dungeon boy. We better be careful," Midna said. "Dungeon?" Ash Barked. "Let's go," she said. They continued until they came across a water section underground where they were and they spotted a black little creature swimming in the low water. "Be careful boy, if that spot's us it will attack. Unless we defeat it first. Who knows how many more there are in here," she said. The creature saw them and looked like it was about to attack them. Ash's wolf instincts kicked in and the Ash jumped at the creature and biting it with a flung it from his mouth. Midna was truly impressed. "Great reaction boy, never knew you could do that," she said and giving him a pat on the head of a good job. They continued down the path and Ash attacking them with each one hit. "We better get higher water in here. And I see what can help us," she said and pointed to a chain near a water gate. Ash jumped and bit the chain and while the chain was coming down the door went up. After Ash let go he landed in the water and the water came rushing out the gate making them float to a fence. Ash got onto a side and shook off excess water off him. Midna somehow didn't get wet. "Okay find a way to get to me again," she said as she went through the fence. Ash spotted a tunnel nearby and decided to go through it. He crawled in and when he came out he was on the other side of the fence.

Midna got on his back and then they went into a very tall room with broken stone stairs. Ash went up a few and then saw a big gap between him and the next few pieces of stairs. "Let me help," Midna said as she floated the next part of the stairs. "Okay, try to jump to me," she said. Ash was curious how that could help but what happen this day he had to believe. He jumped and then he somehow zoomed jump to the next part of the stairs and Midna appeared at the next one after that and he did it again and again until he ran on a part of the stairs. They repeated the process and attacking some bats that were attacking them, until they got to the tightrope part was the last part of going up to the door. Ash went on it with Midna on his back trying to balance. They reached the end of it and went through the door. As they went out Ash stopped in amazement as he was on top part of the castle they were on. It was large and they saw some creatures flying and walking on the roofs. "Welcome to Hyrule castle boy," she said as they looked at the castle.

**XXX**

**Well how was this story's chapter? If you like it I am grateful. By the way I have different stories that I could make but I also like you guy's to suggest what story or story chapter to make next on Fanfiction. Here are some story ideas I can make. Everyone can suggest 4 stories. This voting will end in June 1 Friday 2012.**

**The Steven Siege.**

**Female Pokémon trouble for Ash**

**Ash X Sword**

**Ash And The Dragon**

**Terminator: The Ash Ketchum Chronicles.**

**Ashcune**

**Kung Fu Ash**

**The Black Angel**

**Yu-Gi-Ash**

**Speeding Ash**

**Ash of Duty**

**I thank you readers for reading my stories and enjoying them. Until then. MaskedGallade out!**


End file.
